


Birds

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Erestor finds Lindir taking on another job.





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s in the stables when he hears the news, discussing the numbers in their patrol with Glorfindel. Smiling at the promise, Glorfindel offers to report it to their lord, but that’s Erestor’s job, as the scout knew when she brought it to Erestor’s attention. Erestor excuses himself and heads back into the building. He’d intended to speak with Elrond soon anyway—they’re having trouble with their Woodland guests in the Eastern hall, and someone needs to make a curfew official. 

As usual, he finds Elrond in the office, busy at work over his grand oak desk, a scroll rolled out before him and a quill held in his hand. His cream-coloured wings are stretched wider than usual, drawn to their full height, every quilted feather on display. His loyal assistant sits behind him, dutifully attending to them, a brush and cloth in either hand. Taken by surprise, Erestor spares a moment to watch Lindir gently groom the silken feathers. He seems to be as engrossed in his work as he always is, his expression taut with concentration and adoration. Erestor’s never once seen him slack at anything, and the cleaning of an elf’s wings is a particularly delicate job. Lindir’s own chestnut-coloured wings are folded neatly behind him, while Erestor’s black feathers lie flat against his back. 

When Erestor has adjusted to seeing Lindir at a new task, he turns his attention to Elrond. He announces, “My lord, we’ve received word that Elladan and Elrohir’s party intend to return within three days.”

With a polite nod of acknowledgement, Elrond continues his work. The news isn’t exactly pressing—his sons come and go regularly now, though he always likes to know when he’ll be welcoming them home. Hopefully their current guests will have settled down or moved on by then, but Erestor hesitates to bring that up in Lindir’s company—in addition to his aura of innocence, the ritual of grooming one’s wings is meant to be a peaceful one, and Erestor wouldn’t sully it with bawdy tales of overdrinking. Instead, he reminds his protégé, “You need not take on such duties, Lindir. We do have other servants for that.”

Lindir blushes hotly. Erestor expected as much. Really, Lindir should have more than enough work on his plate already, but he answers without meeting Erestor’s eye, “Thank you, but, ah... I am honoured to do this myself.”

Erestor can’t resist. He’s known Elrond long enough that he can get away with teasing, “And you, my lord—have you charmed this cute young thing into attending you so personally?”

A soft smile graces Elrond’s lips. He shoots Erestor a single look before returning to his scroll. “Your concern is noted, Erestor. But I assure you, I fully intend to return the favour when our work here has finished.”

Lindir’s face becomes entirely bright red. His embarrassment is as obvious as his delight, and he even ducks his head to hide it, burying himself in Elrond’s exquisite wings. Erestor doesn’t have the heart to tease him any further. 

Biting down his grin at the adorable display, Erestor nods and leaves them to their tender moment.


End file.
